Departure!
Departure! is the first opening theme of ClockWork PreCure. This song was originally used as the [https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Departure! opening theme] from the 2011 anime "Hunter X Hunter". Romaji= Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! Kodoku demo hitori ja nai sa Umaretekita koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru Yasashisa ni michi afureteru Aoi hoshi ni arigatou You can smile again Taiyou abite You can fly away Sekai wa kimi no kagayaki o matteru Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (you can smile!) "Hajimari" wa itsu demo osokunai sa Nando demo tachiagare! Saigo made akiramenai sa Yari tsuzukeru koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru You just try again Yami o nukete You just go away Mirai wa itsumo bokutachi o matteru Oozora kakenukete unabara koete ike Tenshi no nage kissu tsukamaete! (you can try!) Mada dare mo mita koto nai sekai he Tobidasou ashita Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (you can smile!) Owaranai bouken ni dekakeyou Itsu made mo doko made mo... Nagare ochiru namida yuuki ni kaete yuku Tenshi no hane hiroge maiagare! (you can fly!) Kanashimi mo itami mo tsutsumikonde Tsuyoku nare ashita... Daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (you can smile!) "Hajimari" wa itsu demo osokunai sa Nando demo! ( you can try!) Nando demo! ( you can try!) nando demo tachiagare! |-| Japanese/Kanji= 大地を踏みしめて 君は目覚めてゆく 天使の微笑みで 連れ出して! 孤独でも 一人じゃないさ 生まれてきたことに 必ず意味がある 優しさに 満ち溢れてる 青い地球(ほし)にありがとう You can smile again 太陽浴びて You can fly away 世界は君の 輝きを待ってる 大地を踏みしめて 君は目覚めていく 天使の微笑みで 連れ出して!(you can smile!) "始まり"はいつでも遅くないさ 何度でも立ち上がれ! 最後まで あきらめないさ やり続けることに 必ず意味がある You just try again 闇を抜けて You just go away 未来はいつも 僕たちを待ってる 大空駆けぬけて 海原越えて行け 天使の投げキッス 捕まえて!(you can try!) まだ誰も見たことない世界へ 飛び出そう明日 大地を踏みしめて 君は目覚めていく 天使の微笑みで 連れ出して!(you can smile!) 終わらない冒険に出掛けよう いつまでも どこまでも 流れ落ちる涙 勇気に変えていく 天使の羽広げ 舞い上がれ!(you can fly!) 悲しみも痛みも包みこんで 強くなれ明日 大地を踏みしめて 君は目覚めていく 天使の微笑みで 連れ出して!(you can smile!) "始まり"はいつでも遅くないさ 何度でも!(you can try!) 何度でも!(you can try!) 何度でも立ち上がれ! |-| English= Stepping firmly on the earth, you open up your eyes With the smile of an angel, go on! Even in solitude, you are not alone There is definitely a reason that you were born You're overflowing with kindness All thanks to this blue star (the earth) You can smile again Bathing in the sunshine You can fly away The world is awaiting your brilliance! Stepping firmly on the earth, you open up your eyes With the smile of an angel, go on! (you can smile) "A beginning" is never too late, so No matter how many times it takes, stand up again Don't give up until the very end There is definitely a reason to keep going on You just try again Emerge from the darkness You just go away The future is always waiting for us! Run underneath the great sky, go and cross the boundless sea Catch a kiss blown by an angel (you can try) Toward the world that no one's ever seen You'll fly out there tomorrow Stepping firmly on the earth, you open up your eyes With the smile of an angel, go on! Let's set out for a never-ending adventure Anytime, anywhere Turn your flowing tears into courage With the wings of an angel, soar (you can fly) Wrap up your sorrow and pain For a tomorrow where you're strong Stepping firmly on the earth, you open up your eyes With the smile of an angel, go on! (you can smile) "A beginning" is never too late, so No matter how many times it takes (you can try!) No matter how many times it takes (you can try!) No matter how many times it takes, stand up again! *Hunterpedia: https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/ Category:Songs